Diffuse Intrinsic Pontine Glioma (DIPG) is an incurable brain tumor that arises in children. My laboratory is one of very few laboratories around the world that is studying DIPG biology using genetically engineered mouse modeling. This Independent Scientist Award will give me the opportunity to focus on research to dissect the mechanisms by which K27M histone mutations contribute to DIPG pathogenesis. Ultimately, this information will lay the groundwork for the identification of effective therapeutic agents to treat this incurable cancer.